Born for this
by LullabyJinx
Summary: Kumo, a young female trainer living in the Sinnoh Region. Kumo's older cousin is Cynthia, the famous Pokemon League Champion had left her to become a legend when Kumo was younger. Now Kumo is ready to make a name for herself and defeat her.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon._

Hello fellow Pokemon Fans, It's noob fanfiction writer Chuu here! I would just like to summarize my story just so you lovely readers can decide whether or not you would like to read it. I hope you do!

The story doesn't involve many of the main characters from the actual Anime, such as Ash, Misty, Brock, etc. The main character's name is Kumo she was raised by her father a professor and friend of Professor Rowans. He studies Legendary and Shiny Pokemon. Anywho, her father was always busy studying to keep his mind off the death of his late wife. This leaves Kumo lonely, however her cousin Cynthia A.K.A. The Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh decides to teach her a few basics. During this time, Cynthia has not become the Champion yet. Cynthia leaves the small village of Celstic and journeys to become the Champion and she does. When this happens, Kumo is jealous. She wants to prove that she can be just as good as her cousin and leaves for a journey of her own being accompanied by others along the way.

I hope you guys will enjoy it, It's a better story than I summarized! I want reviews! Try not to be harsh, It's my first story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sinnoh labatory in Sandgem Town is where my father visited everyday. Now he works there along side with Professor Rowan and his assistants Dawn and Luke. I don't see him that much, but I'm glad he has something to interest him now that Mom is gone. He's fasinated about Lengendaries and Shiny Pokemon. I know he has some special pokemon that he is hiding from me. But for now, My concentration should be directed to _her_..

"**Cynthia! Wait up! Why can't I come?**" She left that day with the big dreams that I carry now. She left her sister and I behind. The last time I saw her sister was that day also, my guess is she went after her. I just hope they found eachother. I wanted to go after her too, but I wasn't ready. However, that was years ago and I think I may be ready now. "_You'll find me one day._"

"**What do you mean I can only have an Eevee? I waited for a long time to get my first pokemon from **_**you**_**, my own father and you give me a non-special and normal attack type! Lame." **I was so annoyed, Eevees were cool, sure. But I don't have the patience to wait for it to envolve into something great. I wanted my first pokemon to be really special, that's why I wanted one from my Dad. The Lengendary Researcher.

"Come on, you can't handle much. You haven't even battled outside your family."  
"**What about professor Rowan? Doesn't he have some starters..?**"  
"The starters belong to his assistants. Dawn, Luke and some blonde, hyper kid."  
"**Damn, I was hoping for a fire type..**"  
"Fine, alright. Stop complaining. With your Eevee I will also give you a Vulpix."  
"**Yes, I knew you wouldn't let me down completely!**"  
"Just go, Have fun. But please.. Kumo. Don't expect much. Cynthia is skilled."  
"**Dad, you know I go full out on things and since I've decided to become a trainer like her, I am going to do the same.**" He smiled, we don't usually talk so much. This is the most we have talked in awhile. I left the lab, saying goodbye to most of the workers. I was excited, my first adventure.

What to do before setting out for an adventure would be preparing yourself of course. I made a stop to the nearby PokeMart in Sandgem before heading to Route 202. The door's bells had chimed once I walked in, recieving glances from the other shoppers. I smiled and headed to the counter. "May I help you?" The clerk had asked me.

"**Yes, I would like five pokeballs and five potions please." **I strumed my fingers agaisnt the counter as the clerk calculated the total. ..._Total!? Shit, meaning I have to pay! Well, duh. Crap, I can't believe I'm so stupid. _

"That will be P2500 please."  
"**Right um.. about that..**" The clerk has obviously been through this situation before and gave me an annoyed glance.  
"Ah, I believe this is enough."

"**Huh?**" I looked beside to see a boy about my age paying the woman behind the counter. He was just sliding his fairly thick walet back into his pocket and smiled at the woman and flashed me a grin. The woman bowed to him and he pulled me out of the mart. "**You didn't have to do that, I just forgot.. if you just wait a second I could pay you back.. my house is just...**"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled, he removed his knit cap to scratch the back of his head. "I have to go, But I'm sure we'll come across eachother later."

"**I guess.**" I tried to smile, he seemed nice and I didn't have much faith in seeing him again. He took off heading towards route 219. I headed for route 202, the opposite direction. It's not like I'm lonely, I have my two new pokemon. I smiled, adjusting the goggles Cynthia had given me ontop of my head. I tied my long brown and black streaked hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I was ready for a battle. I saw a trainer up further north in the route. I raised my two level 5 pokemon to level 8 before I challenged him. The young boy turned his hat backwards as he tossed his pokeball in the air.

"Prepare to battle!"  
"**Yeah, yeah..**" A Bidoof was released. I smirked, I just had beaten a few wild ones a moment ago. The Bidoof was a level 6, I attacked with my now level 8 Eevee. I ordered Eevee to tackle and she jumped onto the Bidoof and swatted at him, while Eevee was on top the trainer had ordered Bidoof to growl and the pokemon obeyed. I told Eevee to just keep tackling and she eventually got the job done before he attacks became useless from all the growling.

"What, I lost?!"  
"**Mmhmm**" I gigled as he tossed his pocket money at me. "**All you have is P370..? Damn.**" I got closer and closer to Jubilife City. I've been there a couple of times before but I had to be accompained by my Dad or Cynthia to get there since I had no pokemon and it was dangerous appearently. But those Pokemon were nothing. Once I got there I was nearly attacked by a reporter. Wow, the rumors are true. Cynthia always told me they bombard you in this city if you were a trainer.

"Hey can I ask you a question!?" The woman asked, she was really bouncy. She reminded me of a bobble head that you just wanted to break the head off.

"**I guess..**" She wouldn't of let me go even if I said yes. I let out a deep sigh.

"Why have you become a trainer? I saw from that first battle that you are just a beginner." She flipped her short above shoulder length hair and finally leaned the mike towards me. I just noticed the Camera man move to her right.

"**Have you heard of Trainer Cynthia?**"

"Of course! She's the current Sinnoh Champion!" She brought the mike back over to her then back to me, leaning toward me more excited for a juicy scoop.

"**I'm her cousin. Soon enough I will be the new Sinnoh league champion!**" I annouced, bringing my fist up in detirmination. I saw the twinkle in her eye. Next thing I know the camera man ran off into the big TV building north of town. Something was up. The TV outside and attached to the building had turned on, it was a fairly large screen and the city's people outside turned their attention to it. Suddenly the reporter I had just spoke with appeared on the screen. Then eventually I had popped up with my interview. I basically turned to stone and crumbled. I had never been on TV. My Dad probably saw it, That boy I just met probably saw it.. _Cynthia _probably saw it! _It's just a dream of mine! I didn't think it was big news! ..I.. I probably look like a total dumb ass.._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** __I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review and share ideas! Next Chapter the boy returns. I also edited the small battle between the random trainer and her a little. Thanks to a reviewer!_

* * *


End file.
